


遠走

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [4]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 那是一段脫韁的旅程，他們跨越界線，以為那一切不過只是無傷大雅的放縱。直到裴為楊殷勤張羅，他才意識到自己的企求。而那人卻在另一個人張開懷抱時遠走，徒留一地僵硬的、未及真心的溫柔。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	遠走

**Author's Note:**

> 因為昨天的[QA](https://youtu.be/cCIUF4JKBM0)，  
> 而讓我腦中浮現許多想像，  
> 裴就是這樣神秘迷人的男子。

他只將他深愛的琴暫時靠著椅子放好，就拎起桌上的車鑰匙，連玄關衣架上掛著的外套都沒拿，就在這個清冷的夜裡離去。

沒有什麼嚴重問題，他只是受不了了，需要遠離他曾擁有的、曾抱住的、曾索取過的，每當冬季來臨，那些片段總會無預警地湧竄上來，爭相投映在他的那面落地大鏡裡，撕裂他維持許久的平靜。

生活就是如此難以理解。

那是一段脫韁的旅程，他們跨越界線，以為那一切不過只是無傷大雅的放縱。

直到他為他殷勤張羅，他才意識到自己的企求。

而那人卻在另一個人張開懷抱時遠走，徒留一地僵硬的、未及真心的溫柔。

車子在夜路馳走，左手邊的副駕駛座空蕩蕩的，那上頭好像還殘留男子氣音般的嘶嘶笑聲，他能放開嗓大聲笑鬧，也能笑得像絹絲細流，流向他掌控方向盤的手心，搔得他心上隱隱約約地癢。

他們從開始就不曾說好，在薄薄的關係棧板上，一前一後地踅過山崖，岌岌可危，他們之間的薄弱鏈結隨時都能斷去。

隨便開始的關係，也就倉促隨便地戳破。

車內音響播放的德弗札克大提琴協奏曲如同憂鬱風暴，將他捲入那段日子的情感拉扯中，慢板的樂章襯映出他不願承認的遙思與無法得到回應的戀慕。

車子依然不停往前，他漫無目的地行駛，在第二樂章由巴松管引出的大提琴獨奏裡尋找寂愁的出口。

在法國號優美的音色裡，他忍不住想起那個說過喜歡他的大提琴，也喜歡他們樂團中的法國號的男人。

他早一步拉著Brett從首席難熬的位置出來，他放任自己對他好，像養了嬌氣的貓兒那樣寵他，任由身形相對嬌小的人向他撒潑，他們在床上相互撕咬，或是Brett單方面地纏著他做出許多要求。

Brett會在涼冷的冬季早晨自己醒來，窩在被褥裡定定望著鏡子，和他一同看著鏡中的自己，他陶醉在大提琴美妙的高低音中，高高的鼻音、沉重的低音，他欣賞自己和琴搖擺舞動的模樣，而他知道，Brett也迷戀他這副姿態。

有時Brett會溜下床來，赤腳踩在冰冷的磁磚上，在光裸的身子上披條毯子站在他身後，眼睛不曾離開過鏡中，白皙的手點在他的耳後，自脖頸一路向下，伸進他只大概釦了幾顆鈕釦的襯衫裡，對著鏡子裡的他調情。

他刻意讓他的貓兒等待，一曲結束，才在那張椅子上抱他，他會在Brett的耳邊低聲說，「Bretty，張開眼睛看看你自己」，在那迷濛的大眼睜開時，狠狠地將人按進他的胯間，看他因快感而落淚，看他被刺激得向後拗背，整個人就像大提琴琴身上的一道弧線，美麗迷人。

他有時也會讓性感的貓兒吐出丁香小舌，舔去鏡子上自己弄髒的各種水痕、液體，Brett會乖巧地舔，同時瞇眼瞪他，毫不稀奇的表情，但卻有著萬種風情。

在幾次重要演出的前一夜，他在黝黑的房裡練習，黑暗中想像出的觀眾，全是肌膚白得能在燈光滅去的觀眾席散發出光暈的Brett，一個個都在台下引誘著他，是撅著粉白水嫩的臀跪在座椅上輕搖、或是在柔軟小丘上試圖學女子捧起胸部勾人、更有黏潤的指尖在身後進進出出，當他練完整首曲子睜眼，真正的Brett已經自己進來，撐著頭盤腿坐在練習室的角落，目不轉瞬地看他。

他們在晦暗的房裡練習，練習著如何不談及感情地造愛，Brett不主動吻他的唇，好像全身上下都能玩弄，只有接吻，要保留給什麼特別純淨的人一樣。他吻過他無數次，輕微偏開的頭，落在嘴角的吻，他沒有意識到自己屢次挑戰，屢次錯過。

他們在晦暗的房裡練習，無光的夜裡，他讓自己只專注於尋找Brett體內那塊軟肉，使他尖叫、令他哭泣，他們縱情在性慾之中，沒有未來地狠狠消磨時間。

他們在晦暗的房裡練習，他摟著小他不只一號的人，琴靠在他們的腿間，他包著Brett的手拉出不連續的句子，他寬厚胸膛貼著的薄窄後背毫不遲疑，過猛的、無所保留的運弓，就像誤闖進房內的飛蛾，一頭撞向沒有開啟的窗戶。

只是當時他沒有看出來，他們並無前路可走。

車子停在山腰，遼闊無人的觀景台被霧氣縈繞，在車燈下像畫質不清晰的相片，一顆顆的噪點佈滿畫面，他走下車佇立在欄杆邊，看不見山下的城市，分不出方位。

他踩踏著腳邊的小石子，用皮鞋鞋底碾過，沙沙聲在腳下響起，單薄的針織上衣無法禦寒，山風不強卻凍得很，寒冷的空氣穿過衣料上的孔隙，在他身上刺著。

他現在知道了，他不過是那個人暫時歇腳的浮木，自認為自己能讀懂Brett眼中的蘊涵，看穿那張笑容背後的孤寂；事實上，被看透的是他，他的慾望、他的遊戲，以及他最終付出的溫柔。

霧輕輕散去，他往山下望去，稀稀落落的燈光綴在郊區，那人如今已飛得太高、太遠，身旁有著不用刻意去讀，就能懂得他的想法的人；他只看了兩次他們的影片就無法再看，他寧可打開電視，讓情境愛情喜劇的俗爛台詞填滿房間。

好像這麼一來，就能忘記－－他想拉住的人，早已遠走。


End file.
